


Promise

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: promise/ˈprɒmɪs/nouna declaration or assurance that one will do something or that a particular thing will happen.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> this was my friend's idea, so credit to her. i also think i already titled something promise? idk.

It wasn't often Roman and Virgil has the opportunity to spend weekends alone. Usually Patton and Logan were over.

They both loved their friends dearly, but sometimes they wanted to be alone. Just the two of them.

This particular weekend, Patton was helping his parents out at their family bakery, and Logan was attending a wedding. So Roman had invited Virgil over to binge Disney movies and cuddle on the couch.

"Virgil...." Roman whined, halfway through Moana.

"Roman...." Virgil mocked.

"I'm hungry."

"Go get yourself food then, loser."

"But I'm lazyyyy..."

"Shut up I'm trying to watch a movie."

Roman humphed and crossed his arms, pouting. Virgil rolled his eyes, but ignored him and continued to watch the movie.

They were a quarter of a way into the next movie, Frozen, when Virgil realised Roman had been uncharacteristically quiet. He shrugged it off, thinking his boyfriend was still pouting.

Everything remained quiet for the next few minutes, until Roman suddenly tackled Virgil.

Virgil screeched in shock as they tumbled to the floor.

“ROMAN!” he exclaimed.

Roman laughed.

“This is what you deserve.” he chuckled, reaching for Virgil's sides.

Virgil’s eyes widened as he realised what Roman’s intent was. He opened his mouth to protest, but a laugh came out instead.

“R-Ro!” he stammered.

Roman just grinned as he continued to tickle Virgil’s sides.

“P-please.” Virgil managed to stammer out between giggles.

“Please what?” Roman teased.

Virgil squirmed underneath him, trying to escape. Roman’s grin grew wider and he continued to tickle him.

“C’mon Virge, please what?”

“P-please stop….”

“Hmm,” Roman continued to tickle Virgil, with a faux thoughtful look on his face, “Why should I?”

“B-b-because I-I promise not to die t-today.” Virgil managed to say.

“Hmm… I’m sold,” Roman rolled off Virgil, leaving the smaller man to catch his breath.

Virgil lay there for a few minutes, breathing heavily. He then glared at Roman, who just shrugged it off.

“Which movie do you want to watch next?” Roman asked.

\--

Virgil had just walked out of Roman’s apartment building when his phone buzzed. He slipped it out of his pocket and checked his notifications.

1 new text message  
Princey: Text me when you get home <3

A small smile appeared on Virgil’s face as replied.

Virge: sure <3

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and wandered down to the crossing. He waited patiently for the light to go green, signalling that he could cross.

After a minute or so, he finally crossed.

He was halfway across the road when he was hit.

All he could feel was pain. He dimly heard the sounds of a car driving off at full speed. He heard people run over. He heard someone ask him if they could hear him.

“Roman…” was all he muttered. Them everything went black.

\--

 

Roman was worried.

Virgil hadn’t texted him yet.

Maybe he forgot, maybe he got distracted, he thought, yeah, that must be it.

Roman perked up immediately when his phone rang.

He grabbed his phone and frowned slightly when he saw it was Virgil's mother.

“Hel-”

“Virgil’s in the hospital.” Virgil’s mum interrupted.

The next hour was a blur. Roman didn't really remember asking for more information. He didn't really remember driving to the hospital.

It all seemed like a dream, really.

Earlier today he was tackling his boyfriend to the floor and watching Disney movies with him.

Now he was sitting in the waiting room of the East Wood Hospital, staring blankly at a wall.

‘Virgil was hit by a car.’

That one sentence echoed through his brain.

Virgil had to be ok. He had to be.

He did promise, after all.

Roman continued waiting anxiously for Virgil to come out of surgery.

It felt like a century before the doctor walked out into the waiting room.

“I’m sorry… He passed.”

It felt like Roman’s world had come crashing down around him. He couldn't think straight. He wasn't listening to anything the doctor said. He was just blindly following the doctor to where Virgil was.

It didn't feel real. It couldn't be real.

He had promised.

It wasn't until Roman saw Virgil, lying lifelessly on a hospital bed, did he cry.

His chest wasn't rising and falling like it usually did. His beautiful eyes weren't open. His skin was pallet than usual. He was covered in cuts and bruises, thankfully, the worst ones were hidden.

Roman didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to. But he knew it was true.

Virgil was dead.

So he cried. He just broke down and cried.

“You promised!” he said, “You said you wouldn't. You promised me. Wake up please, Virge. You promised.”

And yet, Virgil didn't wake up.


End file.
